Who's Who
Who's Who is a TV show that appears in Persona 3. The show is hosted by Trish from Megami Ibunroku Persona, Persona 2: Innocent Sin and Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. In the show, she describes where characters from earlier Persona games ended up and what they are doing now. She ends each episode with "Pain, Pain, Go Away!" Characters who appear on Who's Who ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *Masao Inaba: (7/11) He is introduced as a "Man in his 20's with a yellow cap" and the program goes on to say that Masao is studying art overseas. *Kei Nanjo: (10/2) Trish describes him as a man in his 20's who is proud of his intelligence. She also mentions that he can be identified by all the #1 designs on his clothing. *Eriko Kirishima: (9/21) She is introduced as a girl in her 20's with an original short-haired style who has studied overseas for a while. Trish compliments her fluency in English, concluding that she is both intelligent and beautiful. *Maki Sonomura: (6/4) She is a guest on Trish's show Who's Who, described as a 20-year-old woman with a beauty mark near her mouth and said to be an excellent therapist. *Reiji Kido: (8/18) He is introduced initially as a man in his 20's with a "sour face", which is immediately recanted and changed to "a handsome salaryman". Trish would then wonder aloud how Reiji got the scar on his forehead, which he's trying in vain to hide with his hair. *Yukino Mayuzumi: (4/9) She is described by her 20-year-old sister as a very dependable looking camera woman looking to be in her twenties who got her camera from her master. ''Persona 2'' *Baofu: (6/13) He is introduced as "A man in his 30's with hair that reaches his back". Trish mentions that Baofu becomes upset if you mention his former job. *Eikichi Mishina: (11/16) He is introduced as "today's subject" that has blue hair, strange makeup, a guitar case and an odd way of walking. Trish elaborates further that he's both a sushi chef and a band leader. *Ulala Serizawa: (11/30) She is described as a lady in her 30s with a beauty spot under her eye who can dance the flamenco. Trish wonders what Ulala would look like with a rose in her mouth. *Katsuya Suou: (12/30) He is introduced as "A man in his 30's who dresses in very stylish suits". Trish mentions that though the former is a policeman, he dabbles in a little cooking on the side. *Tatsuya Suou: (7/27) He is described as "Smoking hot" and in his 20's. Trish discusses that he intends on becoming a policeman like his brother, Katsuya Suou. *Lisa Silverman: (5/4) A 20-year old blonde girl is introduced claiming that her sister was a former idol. Trish is clearly impressed, wondering what it would be like to have a relative like that. If the player turns the lounge TV on in the correct day, a fitness hostess will give the audience Cantonese lessons by the words Cantonese Lessons Part -- just as Lisa would do so in Innocent Sin. Trivia * Cameo characters appear on each of their birthdays according to the in-game calendar. An exception to this rule is Eikichi Mishina, who's mentioned the next day because November 15th is a Sunday, which is when Phoenix Ranger Featherman R episodes are aired on Iwatodai Dormitory's TV set instead. Category:Persona 3